


Sagacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [685]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony contemplates his lifestyle.





	Sagacious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/17/2001 for the word [sagacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/17/sagacious).
> 
> sagacious  
> Having or showing keen discernment, sound judgment, and farsightedness.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #346 Success.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sagacious

Few, really none, of his coworkers would expect him to be well off. Despite the fact that he regularly wore designer clothes. The truth is he’d been playing the Stock Market since he was old enough to understand what it meant. 

While he wasn’t amazing, his sagacious insight had led to enough success in the stock market to keep his investments earning money overtime. It wasn’t a lot. At least not compared to billionaires, but it was enough for a few expensive suits and a few other perks. 

He wasn’t one who loved the expensive lifestyle, but he had to admit there were a few things from that lifestyle that he did enjoy. Though the people weren’t one of them. He’d much rather spend his time with his NCIS coworkers.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
